1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of producing the same. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method of producing a liquid crystal display in which the number of process devices and a process time may be reduced, and a liquid crystal display produced using the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is one of the most widely used flat panel displays. An LCD may include two substrates on which electrodes are formed and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. When a voltage is applied to the electrodes, the liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer change their alignment based on the resulting electric field, affecting polarization and controlling the quantity of transmitted light.
The production of LCD panels can be a complicated process. In particular a substrate of the LCD may be produced through a multi-step process that includes forming a conductive layer, a color filter layer and an organic material layer on the substrate, and patterning the conductive layer, the color filter layer, and the organic material layer to form electrodes, color filter patterns, and the spacers.
However, when a liquid crystal display is produced through a multi-step process, the process time and the number of process devices required may depend on the number of process steps and may affect production cost.
There is a need for a method of producing LCDs to reduce the production time, cost and complexity.